


Comforted Only By The Faint Light Of Fireflies

by Clementiine48



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blue Sonder AU, Dadza is hurting, Minor unnamed character death, i hc that Phil loves fireflies we can fight if you disagree, sbi come help your dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementiine48/pseuds/Clementiine48
Summary: Phil is usually the most calm, composed and mentally stable of his little forest family, however on the day of the spring festival he organized all of that briefly shattered as memories of his past came flooding back to him in the form of a swarm of warm, orange, fireflies.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87
Collections: Blue Sonder AU





	Comforted Only By The Faint Light Of Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello everyone reading! 
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic and my second time genuinely trying to write something interesting as far i can remember, im not the best at wording things sometimes, so if there's anything off about the writing or anything you think i could do to make my writing more interesting please do tell me in the comments, any and all feedback/critique is appreciated!
> 
> Blue Sonder AU By @chewwypepsicola @pupaphobe @takomakiii and @clambuoyance on Twitter, go check them out!
> 
> None of this is cannon. (unless sonder squad decides it is)

It was nearing the dusk of a great, yet not so great day for Phil, on the one hand the festival was fun, lively and full of amazing people who he was beyond grateful to be able to call friends and family, but on the other hand it was stressful and full of memories of his past good and bad, all of which he did not wish to remember. 

But soon none of that would matter anymore. It was early summer, which just so happened to be the beginning of firefly season in his forest and all the preparations for the final act of the festival were complete. Everyone was sitting on the soft grass in a clearing in the middle of the forest talking to each other quietly as they waited for the dusk to roll around and for the show to begin. 

` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` 

Suddenly the trees began lighting up one by one as the fireflies began to show their warm yellow light, gasps and squeaks in awe began to emerge from those around Phil, namely from Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy and Wilbur. 

Tho Phil, usually so attune to everyone's emotions almost obsessively watching over everyone around him, was very distant. Completely entranced by the fireflies who danced gracefully from tree to tree in small bunches, lost in the thousands of fireflies emitting a dazzling orangey-yellow light, lost in many memories and flashbacks of his past like how one of his younger siblings always used to adore fireflies. 

He remembers how they talked to the fireflies every evening sometimes even staying up talking to them late into the night, how they used to study different types of fireflies and light their room with them, he remembers the sadness they felt when the fireflies disappeared for the winter despite knowing that they wouldn't be out all year, them being overjoyed one year when winter fireflies came out in late February and he remembers them genuinely crying when their fireflies died. 

But best of all he remembers how one year, as a contribution to the spring festival held every year near the end of spring they gathered many who also loved fireflies to show off the true beauty and intrigue of fireflies and asked Phil to help them set it up.

Before he got invited to help them he always found their obsession with fireflies a bit odd. Sure fireflies are pretty and are very unique due to being one of the few bioluminescent creatures on land but he didn't quite get their extreme obsession, tho he was still supportive of their interests of course. However the festival changed him, from seeing how much time and effort went into coordinating the fireflies and setting up the event to the actual show itself where he too was completely dumbfounded and only able to make little squeals and gasps of joy as pride welled in his chest, a grin crept onto his face and warmth filled his heart upon seeing the project he helped create come together before everyone's eyes and upon realizing afterwards that the festival was a huge success and now everyone loved fireflies.. 

Those are some of his best memories to this day.

` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `

However on the other side of that there's his.. not so great memories. It was a day like any other, Phil and a few of his younger siblings were playing in the cave near the outskirts of the forest, his siblings came and left and came and left and he was having so much fun playing around with them that he completely lost track of time. He was talking with one last sibling who hadn't left yet; his sibling who loved fireflies was rambling on about fireflies as usual before realizing how late it was. "It's getting kinda late Phil," they said softly."We should probably leave soon." "It's not _that_ late yet," "Can't we talk a bit longer?" murmured Phil. "I've gotta get to my usual firefly watching spot before twilight." they replied. "Hmm? Before twilight, you go that early? You talk to them for that long?" asked Phil. "The fireflies have a lot to say!" they said, a bit embarrassed. "Hey Phil, wanna come with me?" they asked excitedly. "Hmm no, I'm gonna stay in here a bit longer." said Phil. "Aww ok.. Don't fall asleep in the cave again!" they teased as they made their way to the cave entrance. "Don't stay up all night talking to fireflies again!" Phil teased sharply, causing his sibling to chuckle a bit as they left the cave. 

Phil laid down in the middle of the scattered blankets, leaves, sticks, pillows, toys and various other things forgotten by his siblings who already left and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

Phil woke up to the strong smell of something burning and a dull orange light spilling through the entrance of the cave, he was a bit dazed and groggy so it took a second for Phil to register what was going on but when he did he was immediately thrown into a state of extreme panic. He jumped up out of his little nest and sprinted towards the cave entrance before stopping in his tracks in the middle of the entrance as tears formed in his eyes. Outside the cave the entire forest was engulfed in flames with smoke rising slowly from the treetops. 

Tears began rapidly rolling down his cheeks as he stumbled towards the edge of the burning forest sobbing and gasping for air as he screeched the names of his siblings into the fire, desperately hoping for a response, a cry for help, a scream, **anything**.

He screamed their names, voice cracking more and more every time until his voice completely shattered, leaving him staring into the fire speechless, knees shaking, feeling as if at any moment his knees would collapse and he would fall to the ground and cave in on himself. 

After staring into the fire for what felt like hours Phil couldn't take it anymore. He ran back to the cave, nearly tripping over himself several times and curled himself into a ball at the back of the cave, completely surrounded by blankets and pillows and all of the other things- all of his _siblings_ things left in the cave.

He wanted so badly to wake up and realize that all of this was just a horrible nightmare, he wanted so _**badly**_ for none of this to be real, but deep down somewhere in the back of his mind he _knew_ it was real, and that fact added to the seemingly ever-growing pile of things currently taring him apart from inside.

Suddenly he heard a voice right next to him, causing him to shoot up before realizing that the voice wasn't coming from a person but instead, a firefly, many fireflies in fact, were all surrounding him whispering words of comfort to him in their own special language. In that moment, somewhere in him he knew that these fireflies were sent by his sibling, to comfort him. 

And there in that little cave, near the border of his burning home, Phil found a bit of peace. And there in that special, sorrowful moment surrounded by memories of his siblings in the form of their remaining belongings Phil fell asleep, comforted only by the faint light of fireflies.

` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `

When Phil snapped back to reality the show was at it's finale.

For their final act the fireflies rushed softly through the trees and surrounded them all, dancing in circles around them sparking more and more squeals of joy and awe among the group until finally they all floated upward into the sky, dispersed and disappeared leaving no trace. Afterwards the entire festival finished up, Phil thanked Niki, Eret, Fundy and Tubbo for coming and then, they all left.

Techno had noticed something was off about Phil since the festival began and he was sure Wil noticed as well, Phil can be a little distant sometimes, Techno knows that, but he also knows when there's something more behind that off feeling and Techno knows for a _fact_ that when Phil gets like this if you ask him what's wrong he won't give you a straight answer, so he tried his best to ignore it and enjoy the festival, which wasn't too difficult at first however as the festival progressed Phil was less and less responsive and by the end of the festival Techno couldn't ignore his concern anymore.

"Hey Phil," Techno placed his hand on Phil's shoulder, startling him a bit. "Hm? What is it Techno?" Phil replied, trying not to let the tears forming in his eyes spill out or his tightening throat disrupt his speaking. "Are you ok? You seemed a bit distant today." said Techno, concern seeping into his voice a bit. 

"Yeah I'm fine," Phil replied failing to keep his tears from running out of his eyes and his throat from closing up. 

"I'm just.... Reminiscing about my past is all."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello everyone who read all the way thru! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it,, I'm not very proud of this but i hope it was an interesting enough fic for you all <3
> 
> Oh also credit to Fl00per on the Blue Sonder discord server for the idea :)
> 
> Anyhow I'm off to draw my ocs, bye bye!
> 
> ~~Gosh I don't know how to use ao3 i hope nothings broken bc i doubt i could fix it-~~  
>  Update: OK STUFF WAS BROKEN BUT I MANAGED TO FIX IT AHAH SUCK IT AO3


End file.
